Third Wheel
by Kiso
Summary: [Prequel to Rainy Nights] [Complete] Miley has found a new best friend. She’s been ignoring Lilly a bit lately. And now Lilly feels like a third wheel. Will their friendship survive this obstacle?
1. Meet Nicole

Third Wheel 

By Kiso

Summary: Miley has found a new best friend. She's been ignoring Lilly a bit lately. And now Lilly feels like a third wheel. Will their friendship survive this obstacle?  
--------------------------------

Chapter One: Meet Nicole

A 14-year-old blonde girl stands in front of an impressive Malibu beach house, a skateboard under her arm. Tapping her foot, she yells, "MILEY! Come on!"

A girl with long, brown hair comes through the doorway. "God, Lilly, can't a girl spend a bit more time getting ready?"

Lilly rolls her eyes as they start walking. "Getting ready for the beach? Where all your makeup will wash off in the water? Oh, right, Jake will be there!"

Miley blushes a light pink. "That's not the case, Lilly! I just…wanted to find my best bikini."

"For Jake."

Miley punches Lilly in the arm. "Shut up."

Lilly is in the water while Miley is tanning, reading a magazine about Hannah Montana. Miley laughs as she reads the article. "Hannah Montana? Unnaturally blonde? You guys have no idea."

A girl with long brown hair and black sunglasses stands next to Miley. "Umm, is anybody sitting here?"

Miley shakes her head. She looks over at the girl. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Uh, yeah, I just moved here Friday," the girl says, spreading a towel on the sand.

"Well, I'm Miley Stewart. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Bozich. Likewise." A pause wafted through the air. Then Nicole said, "Are you reading about Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah. You like her?" Miley scoots closer to Nicole.

"Yeah! I cannot get enough to her song, 'If We Were a Movie.' It's amazing!" Nicole gushed.

Miley smiles just as Lilly comes out of the water. "Miley, you gotta--" Lilly stops, noticing Nicole. "Hi."

"Hi," Nicole says coldly. "I'm Nicole."

"Lilly." Just as the silence was about to reach excruciating, Lilly's cell phone rang. She flipped it open and said, "Hello?…hey Mom…yeah…sure, just give me, like, ten minutes…okay…bye." Lilly flipped closed her phone and turned to Miley and Nicole, who were giggling over something.

"Uh, I gotta go, Miley. Call me later?" Lilly said.

"Uh huh, sure Lilly," Miley said, waving her away. "See ya later."

"See ya," Lilly starts to walk away. She looks back, seeing Nicole look at her as if Lilly was just some bug she wanted to crush. Lilly turns back around.

Lilly waits all night but never gets a call.

"Miley probably just forgot…she'll call tomorrow. Saturday is our mall day," Lilly says, falling asleep peacefully.

That morning, Lilly calls Miley's house. Miley's dad picks up.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart. Is Miley up yet?"

"Yah. She went to the mall about half an hour ago. I thought she was going with you," Miley's dad says.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Lilly hangs up the phone. Then she decides to call Oliver.

Oliver picks up his phone. "Oliver here."

"Oliver," Lilly says, "have you seen Miley?"

"Nope. Sorry, Lills."

"No prob. Thanks, anyway." Lilly hangs up the phone and flops onto her bed. _She's at the mall with Nicole_, Lilly thinks sadly. _Oh well, she probably just wanted to get to know her better._

Lilly jolts up. "What am I doing? I'm not going to waste this beautiful Saturday!" Lilly grabs her skateboard and decides to go to the skate park.

-  
Do you guys like it so far? Nabby, if you're reading this, I hope you recognize Nicole! XD

Kiso


	2. Losing Miley

Hey guys! Thanks for the (three) reviews! Squee. Here are responses to the, since there's only three:

Hannah Montana 3-24-06: I will! Thanks!

ForbiddenxMelody: I don't wanna sound stupid, but I honestly don't know what a jiley is! Thanks, though!

Hi!!!!!!!!: Lilly will hang out with Oliver. It's just that girls need time with other girl, you know? Thanks for the super comments!

I love you guys! Here's chapter two!

-  
Chapter Two: Losing Miley

Lilly gets on her skateboard and rides it to school. The wind whooshes past her, cooling her face. Just as she was about to stop, somebody calls her name.

"Lilly!"

She doesn't pay attention to her feet and ends up falling into a bush. A shadow falls over her.

"Sorry, Lilly. You should pay more attention," a boy says, extending his arm to help her.

She kicks her other best friend Oliver in the shin before accepting his hand. "What do you need, Oliver?"

Oliver shakes his head, thinking. "Oh, yeah! Have you seen Miley?"

Now Lilly is the one to shake her head. "Every time I called her cell, I got her voicemail. And when I called her house Jackson always said she was hanging out with Nicole."

"Who's Nicole?"

"Oh, yeah, you never met her. Miley's new friend. Apparently, she just moved here. Miley met her at the beach," Lilly's thoughts went back to that day. The giggling, the closeness. She shuddered.

"Oh."

The warning bell rang. Lilly untangled her skateboard from the shrubbery and walked with Oliver into the school. Lilly and Oliver went their separate ways as they walked to their own lockers.

Lilly put her skateboard away and got her binder. She walked into her homeroom. Now I can talk to Miley. At least until the teacher comes in.

Then, shock crossed her face as she saw that her seat was preoccupied. By the one and only-

"NICOLE!" Miley shrieked as she walked into homeroom. She ran past Lilly and went to give Nicole a hug.

Lilly walked over to Miley and grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you, Miley." Nicole looked up at them with a smug expression on her face. "In private," Lilly whispered.

Lilly dragged Miley over to the doorway. "Miley, what's up with you? You totally ignored me all weekend!"

Miley scoffed. "Lilly, please, I was just getting to know Nicole better!"

Lilly sighed. "Okay. So you wanna go to the mall tonight?"

"Ooh, sorry Lills, me and Nicole are going to the movies tonight," Miley said, walking away from Lilly and sitting next to Nicole. Lilly stood there, shocked.

The final bell rang just as the teacher walked in. "Miss Trescott, please take your seat."

Lilly walked over to her seat in a total daze. Soon, Lilly thought, everything will go back to normal…I hope…

Lilly and Oliver were at Rico's, sharing a basket of nachos.

"Is Miley with Nicole?" Oliver asked after a long silence.

Lilly nodded sadly.

Jackson overheard the question and looked at Lilly. "Hey, who's Nicole?"

Lilly looked at Jackson. "One of Miley's new friends."

Oliver swallowed his nacho and said, "Yeah, and she's been totally ditching us forever."

"Oliver, it's been three days," Lilly corrected.

"Well, it feels like forever," Oliver said.

"Don't worry, guys, Miley will come around. You two are the best friends she's ever had." Jackson paused and then said, "Why am I being so nice?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and she at another nacho. "Let's go, like, walk around the beach or something. I've been sitting around all weekend." Oliver nodded and they started to walk around the beach.

Oliver spotted Miley and Nicole. He looked at Lilly. "Aren't they supposed to be at the movies?" Lilly shrugged. "MILEY!" Oliver called out.

Miley looked up and then turned around and starting walking quickly with Nicole. Oliver turned to Lily. Her face was a mixture of confusion, sadness, and betrayal.

"Let's go," Oliver suggests. Lilly nods, following him as if she was drunk. Her mind was reeling. It's like that wasn't Miley. Maybe Miley didn't recognize Oliver. No…she had to recognize him, with his colorful striped polo shirt. Why had she just walked away like that?

"Oliver…" Lilly whispered.

Oliver stopped walking and turned to back to look at her.

"I think we're losing Miley"  
-  
OMG all this drama and only in chapter two! I'm so happy with how this story is going so far! I hope you all like it. And, remember, Kiso likes reviews!

-Kiso 


	3. I Have You

I'm so glad that the story is going well! Expect it to be long, I have lots of ideas! And I promise I won't abandon this one! 

To My Reviewers:  
JennySaysHa: I know, Miley is rude in this story! Thanks!

Sidhe-Anomaly: Yeah, this story is based of off my own experiences of being a third wheel, except I never had a friend like Oliver to help me. I'm so glad somebody can relate! hug

luvracci: Nicole is cold to Lilly because she wants Miley all to herself! Thanks!

Hi!!!!!!!!!!: No, no, I love questions! Umm…there might be a little bit of Loliver fluff, and then Jiley (I'm guessing that Jake and Miley?) will be in the story too! I love your comments!

DlnSprFan101: Here ya go! Thanks!

And now, I present, CHAPTER THREE!  
-----------------------------------------

Chapter Three: I Have You

"I can't believe it!" Oliver said one day at Lilly's house. "It's been two weeks and Miley has been ignoring us the whole time!"

"Maybe Nicole is some kind of hypnotist," Lilly said. Miley had gotten so distant. She had talked to Lilly last week, only to ask her about homework. It was such a great leap: from best friends to being acquaintances. Lilly was hurt, but apparently didn't notice and didn't care.

"Lills…you're really upset, aren't you?" Oliver said.

Lilly nodded. "I can't believe you're this so coolly."

"Lilly, I need to be strong for you. If we're both breaking down, who's gonna help us?" Oliver said, looking at Lilly with sad eyes.

"Oliver, god, you're so caring…I probably would have been selfish and only worried about myself!" Lilly looked at Oliver, but then turned away. His expression made her feel guilty.

Oliver gently rubbed her back. "Lilly, you would do the same if I was going through something like this with my best friend…well, besides you. You just think you wouldn't. You're really a great person, Lilly."

Lilly felt tears stinging her eyes. Without thinking, she leaned into Oliver until he was holding her. She took in the scent of him. Deep, warm. Then she realized what she was doing. She was holding onto Oliver! Oliver was holding her, comforting her!

But the moment didn't last, as Oliver's cell phone rang. He answered it with a, "Hello?" He paused. "Hey…no, I'm at Lilly's…yeah…I didn't notice, I guess it is…okay, see you in a bit. Bye." Oliver flipped the phone closed and gently let go of Lilly.

"Sorry, Lills. I gotta go. My mom says it's getting dark. I'll see ya tomorrow at school, okay?" Oliver looked apologetic.

Lilly shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I really appreciate you coming over here to comfort me. You're awesome."

"Thanks. Bye." Oliver left and Lilly sat on her couch, alone. Lilly lay down and thought about everything. Miley meeting Nicole at the beach that day…Miley ignoring Oliver…Miley not answering Lilly's calls…

Lilly's eyes drooped and when they opened again, her mom was gently shaking her.

"M-mom?" Lilly said sleepily.

"Lilly, it's time to get ready for school. You fell asleep on the couch," Lilly's mom said, helping her daughter get up. Lilly walked to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

Brush teeth. Wash face. Comb hair. Put on clothes. Comb hair again. Get skateboard. Call Mi-

Lilly stopped as the last part of her routine loomed overhead. Call Miley. She hadn't been doing that since two weeks ago, but this was the first time she had really thought about it. She sighed just as her mom walked through her door.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Ms. Trescott said, stroking Lilly's hair. "You've been so down lately."

Lilly didn't want her mom to worry. Her mom had to worry about two jobs to support herself, Lilly, and her brother in Harvard. "Mom, it's just stress. We have exams for the next few weeks."

"Okay, honey, I gotta get to work. Don't be late to school, okay?" Ms. Trescott kissed Lilly's head. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom" Lilly said as she grabbed her backpack and waited until her mom had left to call Oliver.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Oliver's number. "Oliver?…I know, I feel horrible. Wait for me?…you're the best! See ya in ten!" Lilly flipped her phone closed as a smile spread across her face.

But that smile was short-lived.

Lilly and Oliver entered the school. Lilly went to her locker. She turned around and bumped into someone. She didn't look up as she gathered her books. Then she stood up and looked at the person she had bumped into.

"Miley," Lilly whispered.

Miley looked at her with a blank yet cold expression before angrily saying, "MOVE." Lilly stepped aside and heard Miley say, "God, are you retarded or something?"

Lilly watched as Miley walked to Nicole and gave her a hug and then starting laughing and giggling. Lilly was about to stomp away in the other direction, when she realized that her homeroom was the other way.

It was like she wasn't even in her body the whole day. From homeroom, watching Nicole and Miley pass notes back and forth to each other, then gym, watching them high five each other and run happily, gabbing and gossiping. Then, on the walk home, watching Miley lead the way to her house.

Lilly missed not only Miley, but Miley's family. Even though Jackson and Robbie Ray weren't her real family, they were like her brother and father. Then a thought hit her:

Does Nicole know about Hannah Montana?

_Come to think of it_, Lilly thought, _there haven't been any Hannah things since before the beach incident._

Lilly pulled out her phone, called Oliver, and asked him to meet her at the beach at the spot where he had met Hannah Montana.

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver came panting to the spot where Lilly stood, looking nervous.

"Lilly," Oliver gasped, "what's," gasp, "wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering something…" Lilly trailed off.

Oliver was hunched over his knees, trying to catch his breath. When he could finally breathe, he stood up and asked, "What is it?"

Lilly hesitated, even though she didn't know why. She looked around, then said, "Do you think Nicole knows about Hannah Montana?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Would Miley tell her something like that in only two weeks?"

"Who knows? Miley is capable of anything." Lilly groaned. Oliver walked over and embraced her.

"Lilly, do you want to cry?" Oliver asked.

Lilly thought about it…she did want to cry. She wanted to cry like a 2-year-old being denied candy. She wanted to sob and bawl and scream and throw a tantrum.

But she didn't, because Oliver took her chin gently in his hand and put his lips on hers.

At first, Lilly was shocked, then so…so…so…_happy_. She kissed Oliver back. A cute, teenage kiss, yet a passionate, loving kiss.

Then they pulled away. Lilly buried her face in his chest, gasping. Tears stung her eyes. "Oliver…I miss her…I'm so glad I have you."

------------------  
Ooh Lilly and Oliver! I love love love how this chapter came together! Sorry for the late update, I had so much homework and I was just lacking inspiration!

Review or Kiso will get Writer's Block! (oh noes!)

-Kiso


	4. Like Petals In The Wind

Oh my God you guys rock! I wasn't gonna update until tomorrow, but since I got more reviews than both chapters 1 and 2 combined, I decided to update early! You guys totally rule! 

And, since it's my tradition, to my reviewers:  
heyimjennwhatsup: No, Jenn, don't be sad! Kiso wants her readers to be happy! Thanks for the review!

lilerin91: I know, that part made me squee out loud while I was writing it! Much love from me!

Spencer-Sweetie: Really? I always thought I was really bad at those scenes! Thanks!

Hi!!!!!!!!: Thanks! You've been with this story since the beginning! Love love love!

JennySaysHa: Yeah, I made Miley really mean in this story! No spoilers, you'll have to wait! Thanks so so so so much!

Sidhe-Anomaly: Maybe Miley is bored with Lilly? You're gonna have to read to find out!

smile: Hmmm…maybe. Read and you'll see!

Valx3: I know exactly what you mean and I agree! Thanks for reviewing!

And now, what you've all been waiting for, chapter four!  
-----------------------------

Chapter Four: Like Petals In The Wind

Lilly and Oliver had gotten much closer since their kiss, but things hadn't gotten awkward. Lilly was glad of that; things were already bad enough with Miley. She needed Oliver right now.

One day, Lilly was sitting in English class, ignoring the teacher's lesson, her eyes glazing over. She overheard two popular girls gossiping about stupid things.

One, a blonde girl with way too much mascara on, said, "Yeah! Her shoes didn't match with her purse!"

The other girl, with unnatural blonde highlights and greasy black hair said, "Seriously! I mean, EW!"

Lilly could gag. These girls needed lives. Then she heard something that shocked and intrigued her.

"Did you hear? The newest couple is Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart! Why would he like her?" the blonde one looked horrified.

Lilly didn't hear anymore. It felt like her ears had been filled with air. Thoughts were running through her head rapidly.

_Miley and Jake? I can't believe I'm hearing about this through gossip! I wonder when they got together. Oh my God, Oliver and me totally helped her get enough confidence to even look at him! This is so--_

The bell rang and Lilly bolted out of her seat. She didn't care about getting to her next class; she needed to find Oliver. She spotted him by his locker, staring at his algebra book with a hopeless expression.

"Oliver!" Lilly called his name. Oliver turned around and waved Lilly over, closing his math book gratefully.

"What's up?" Oliver said.

"Did you hear?" Lilly asked him.

"About…?"

"About Miley and Jake!" Lilly squeaked.

"What?! Who told you?!" Oliver said.

"Nobody! I heard it from gossip! Oliver, me and Miley went from this," Lilly crossed her middle and index fingers together, "to nothing! This is so low!"

"I wonder when they got together…" Oliver thought out loud.

"I don't know, but I gotta get to class!" Lilly said, running towards her next class.

The whole day Lilly was hearing about Miley and Jake. But Nicole was never included in the stories. There were many versions of it.

The first one was that Miley and Jake were standing in front of each other in the hallway and then just started making out. Lilly thought this one was hilarious.

Then, that Jake came up to Miley, took her hand, and just burst out, "Miley, you're mine!" When she heard that one, Lilly sort of believed it; Jake was very dramatic.

The last one was that Jake had come into Miley's homeroom, with music playing, got down on his knee, and asked Miley to be his girlfriend. Lilly knew this one was crazy because she was in Miley's homeroom.

When Lilly was skating home after school, she decided to take a detour. She skated to Miley's house and stared at it when she got there. Miley's house used to be a place filled with beautiful music, loving family, and free pancakes. But now it looked like something from the movie 'Monster House.'

Lilly snuck around to the back, where she could see Miley's window. She climbed up the tree and made sure to be hidden. Now she could see through Miley's window.

Miley and Nicole were sitting on Miley's bed, talking and laughing. They were looking at a gossip magazine.

_Well_, Lilly thought, _at least this means that Nicole doesn't know about Hannah Montana. When Miley and me were still friends, we always hung out in her closet._

Then Lilly saw Miley get up and walk towards her closet. Lilly froze. But then she relaxed as she saw that Miley was just getting a jacket out. Miley put her jacket on and Nicole got up from Miley's bed.

Lilly could have sworn that Nicole gave her a cold, dirty look as she walked out of Miley's room. Lilly sat there. She missed Miley's room. Her clothes, the Hannah gigs, the fun.

The friendship. It was gone, like snow on a sunny day…like petals in the wind…_gone_.

Lilly climbed down from the tree, wiping her eyes free of the few tears that had gathered. 

The halls were nearly empty.

Lilly was about to step out of the school, but then she realized she had forgotten her notebook in her last class. Lilly turned back and was about to go in, when she looked through the window.

It was Nicole and Jake.

Lilly ducked down to where she could see them but they couldn't see her and cupped her hands around the door and her ear.

"Jakey, why are you interested in Miley?" Nicole stepped a bit closer to Jake. "She's so boring!"

Jake backed away and said. "Look, Nicole, I love Miley, and nothing you can do will change that."

Nicole frowned. "Oh, Jakey, we can't have you loving that girl! You need to love me! Me! Not Miley! ME!" Nicole ran to Jake and put her lips on his. Jake pushed her away

He said, "God, Nicole, I thought Miley was your friend!" Jake walked toward the door. Lilly hid behind a nearby trashcan and watched Jake come out of the classroom, followed by Nicole.

Jake started walking faster, but Nicole stayed where she was. "Jake, you know if you tell Miley about this, she won't believe you!"

Jake paused for a second, but then resumed walking and stomped through the front doors. The sunlight pooled across the main hall only for a moment. Then, bleak, gray, school darkness.

Lilly felt like Nicole could see her, sense her. But if she did, she didn't let it show. Nicole fluffed her hair, than walked out of the school.

Lilly thought about what Nicole had said…if you tell Miley, she won't believe you…Miley wouldn't believe Jake. She would always put friends before guys.

But this was Jake. Jake Ryan, Miley's one true love.

Lilly got up, brushed the dirt off of her pants, and walked out. Her pupils dilated and she covered her eyes as the sun hit her face. She quickly took out her cell phone and called Oliver. It seemed like she had been doing this a lot lately.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Oliver, oh my God! You will not believe what just happened!"

"What?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "I was going back to get the notebook I forgot, and then I saw Nicole and Jake in the class. She was trying to flirt with him! And then she KISSED him! Oliver, she kissed Miley's boyfriend! But he pushed her off, and then she said, 'If you tell Miley about this, she won't believe you!' I cannot believe that girl!"

Nothing.

"Oliver?"

"Sorry, Lills. I was trying to absorb all that information. I can't believe it. We have to tell Miley!"

Lilly groaned. "I know, but she won't believe us! She'll just say we're trying to get her mad at Nicole!"

Oliver groaned too. "Dang, you're right!"

"I can't believe Nicole would do this to Miley!" Lilly was getting angrier by the second. "She has no heart, no shame!"

"We should get together with Jake and go confront Miley all about this!" Oliver suggested.

"Oliver, you're brilliant!" Lilly squealed.

"Okay, I'm going to dinner with my family tonight, so we'll talk about the plan tomorrow!" Oliver said.

"Okay! Bye, Oliver!" Lilly waited for his goodbye and hung up.

Lilly couldn't wait until tomorrow. Even after all that Miley had put her through, Lilly still wanted to be her best friend.

--------------------  
Whoo! This story is getting spicy! I hope you all liked this chapter! More to come soon, but only if you review!

-Kiso


	5. Nobody Came

Wow! Only four chapters and I already have as many reviews as my other story! Sorry for the late update, I'm swamped in homework! 

Sorry I can't reply to all my reviewers this time! But know that I love you all!

Now, may I present, chapter five!  
----------------------------

Chapter Five: Nobody Came

Lilly waits for Oliver in front of the entrance to the school. She's ready to put Plan Miley into action.

Oliver walks to Lilly, looking sort of angry.

"Oliver, what happened?" Lilly asks worriedly.

Oliver exhaled. "Miley's sick."

"No!" Lilly groaned. "I was so ready to confront her get rid of-"

Lilly's sentence stops short as she sees Nicole walking through the doors, looking bored yet angry. A thought runs through Lilly's head.

"Oliver! She's gonna go after Jake again!" Lilly looks at Oliver.

"We can't stop her," Oliver says sadly.

Lilly huffs. "Oliver, stop thinking that way! This is Jake and Miley we're talking about! The perfect couple! We can't Little Miss Satan ruin that! If Jake tells Miley what Nicole did, Miley's won't believe! Oliver, please!" Lilly feels like she could cry. How could Oliver just lose hope?

Oliver looks at Lilly and smiles. "Let's do it." Lilly smiles back.

The whole Lilly and Oliver stealthily followed Nicole around the school. She didn't try to get near Jake the whole day. Lilly felt like Nicole could sense her, just like that one time when Lilly was behind the trash can.

But, again, Nicole never looked like she had any clue.

At the end of the day, Lilly let Oliver follow Nicole home. Lilly would go to Miley's house. Lilly stood in front of the house. A few weeks ago, Lilly would have just called and said, 'Lilly Alert.' But now she had to stand out here, shaking.

She was scared.

Lilly took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door. She expected Robbie Ray or Jackson to open the door, but it wasn't either of them.

It was Miley. Lilly couldn't say much so she said, "Hi." Miley looked at her for a second, as if Lilly was a complete stranger to her.

Then she closed the door. And put the blinds down. Lilly heard the lock click. She was hurt. She felt like a kitten that had been starved and beaten in a dark, cold alley.

_If Miley is ever ever ever my friend again_, Lilly thought bitterly, _she's gonna have to work so damn hard._

Lilly stomped away, the wind blowing in her face. Lilly got to her house. She didn't want to go home so she dropped off her backpack and headed for the beach.

The beach wasn't crowded. It wasn't too nice outside today. Lilly looked up at the sky. Gray, bleak. It felt like the sky reflected her mood.

Lilly sat on a stool by Rico's. She looked around; nobody was there. "Hello?" Lilly called out.

"Hello," came a voice from behind.

Lilly turned around, startled. It was just Jake. "Oh, Jake, you scared me. What's up?"

Jake cut right to the chase. "You saw?"

Lilly sighed. "Yeah. Did Oliver tell you?"

Jake sat down on the stool next to Lilly and nodded. "So what's up with you and Miley? Are you guys not friends anymore or something?"

Lilly sighed. "I don't even know, Jake. Me and Miley were so close three weeks ago. But then, one day at the beach, she meet Nicole. And then it all went downhill from there. Miley stopped calling me, we never hung out anymore, and then, our friendship just…stopped."

"Just like that?" Jake looked incredulous.

"Just. Like. That." Lilly looked at her lap, twisting her fingers around her knuckles. She looked at Jake.

"That just doesn't sound like Miley," Jake said.

"Exactly!" Lilly threw up her hands. "You never know! Me putting on a wig and throwing away my skateboard doesn't sound like me, but it could still happen, Jake! You just never know!"

Then, just as Jake was about to say something, Oliver came through the bushes with a nasty bruise on his forehead.

Lilly jumped up. "Oliver, oh my God! What happened?"

"She knew I was following her!" Oliver said, covering the bruise with his hand gently.

"She hit you?" Jake asked.

Oliver shook his head lightly. "No, but who just decides to throw a math book behind them? We need to stop her and get Miley back!"

Lilly turned around and looked at Jake. "You in this?"

"Anything to save the friendship," Jake said.

Lilly was confused. "What friendship?"

"Between you and Miley. I can't believe she would do this. When I came to the school, both you and Miley liked me. Not very many friendships can survive that."

"But Miley and Lilly's did," Oliver finished.

Lilly smiled sadly. "Everybody in?"

Jake and Oliver nodded. "Everybody in."

Lilly sat on her bed, trying to comprehend her algebra homework. She rolled over and faced her balcony. It had started raining as Lilly was walking home from the beach and now it was literally pouring.

Lilly got up and opened the door to the balcony. She leaned against the doorframe, listening to the soft patter of rain on the concrete. She closed her eyes and memories ran through her head.

_Lilly was going to the Hannah Montana Concert! She couldn't believe it! Her best friend Miley couldn't go, so she was going with Oliver._

_"Oliver, maybe we can sneak in Hannah Montana's room and find some souvenirs!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw the open window._

_"Okay. But promise you'll get me something!" Oliver said._

_"Promise!" Lilly said, climbing onto Oliver's shoulders. She could see through the window. Definitely Hannah Montana's room._

_She bounded through the window. Lilly looked around. Everything was Hannah Montana's! Lilly couldn't believe this._

_Then, Hannah Montana came through the doors!_

_"Hannah Montana!" Lilly squealed._

_Hannah screamed and turned around. "Whoever you are, you need to get out!"_

_Lilly explained herself. Hannah wouldn't listen. She slammed her face into the pie, saying it was special cream._

_Lilly got out her cell phone and called Miley. Hannah's phone started ringing._

_"Aren't you gonna get that?" Lilly said._

_"Oh, no! I'm talking to you, it would be rude!" Hannah said, somewhat nervously._

_Miley wasn't answering, so Lilly hung up. Hannah's phone stopped ringing. "That was weird," Lilly said._

_Then Lilly noticed a shiny bracelet on Hannah's wrist. It looked like the one Lilly had let Miley borrow that morning._

_"Wow! I let my friend Miley borrow that kind of bracelet, except mine says Lilly…on…it," Lilly flipped the bracelet around, revealing the word 'Lilly' in shiny, cursive letters._

_Lilly wiped the pie off of Hannah's eyes. She gasped._

_"Miley?"_

Lilly's eyes snapped open.

What if Nicole knew?

She didn't deserve to know. She tried to break up Miley and Jake.

For some reason, Lilly was so bothered by the fact that Nicole might know above Hannah Montana. She wanted to be the only one to know. Besides Oliver, anyway.

Lilly stepped out into the rain and let it hit her skin. So much had happened in so little time. Lilly wanted to be purified.

Purified.

Miley was back at school the next week. The plan was going to go into affect after school. Lilly was so anxious. What if Miley didn't believe them? Of course, it would be three against one.

Lilly couldn't sit still all day. She missed everything. Then came gym, her last class. Miley and Nicole were buddy-buddy the whole time. The shower bell rang and Lilly dashed to her locker to get dressed.

Lilly unlocked her gym locker and looked around.

_My clothes_, Lilly thought. _Where are my clothes? No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

The final bell rang. Lilly was the last one in the locker room.

_Oh, God! Where are they?_ Lilly searched all around the locker room, but her clothes were nowhere to be found.

She heard footsteps.

_Maybe it's the gym teacher! She can help me find my clothes!_ Lilly thought. Out loud she said, "Hello?"

No answer.

Then, somebody came around the corner.

Nicole Bozich.

Lilly was scared for some reason. She backed into a corner, shaking from fear and cold.

"Hello, bitch," Nicole said. Her voice was low, cold. She stood in front of Lilly. "So, were you gonna tell Miley about me and Jake? That wasn't very smart of you."

Lilly couldn't say anything.

Nicole stepped closer to Lilly, her face just inches from Lilly's. "I'm not a stupid little girl like you." Nicole laughed. "You really think I didn't see you looking in the door? Behind the trash can? And your little friend Oliver? What a laugh!"

Lilly was angry, but she couldn't move. Not just because Nicole was practically leaning against, but out fear.

Lilly was scared.

Nicole pulled a small pocket knife out of her purse.

"You're so worthless," Nicole said, rubbing the blade against Lilly arm. Lilly felt the skin tear and she closed her eyes tightly. Lilly felt the cold of the knife against her neck.

Lilly opened her eyes. Nicole looked jealous, furious, possessive. She backhanded Lilly. Lilly felt her knees give way, but before she could fall, Nicole grabbed her shirt and pulled Lilly close to her face, so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Stay away from Miley, you little cunt." Nicole let go of Lilly. Lilly fell to the ground. Nicole knelt down lifted Lilly's chin. She waved the pocket knife in front of her face and quickly swiped it against Lilly's cheek.

Lilly's eyes stung with the threat of incoming tears. Nicole got up and threw some clothes at Lilly. She kicked her once. Twice. Trice. She started to laugh and walk away.

As she was walking away, she turned back and said, "You can't help Jake and Oliver. They're next."

Lilly couldn't move. Her whole body was paralyzed with pain and fear. The tears flowed down her cheeks, stinging the cut. Her arm was bleeding. Her body hurt. Her heart hurt.

Nobody came to help her.

---------------------  
Whoa. I can't believe I did that! To Lilly! It's a weekend, so a new chapter tomorrow!

Review!

-Kiso


	6. Keep Yourself Safe

Oh my, I'm surprised you guys don't hate me for doing that to Lilly! This chapter is gonna be good! 

Thanks to all my reviewers!

And to Nabby: Thank you. I know you're always there. This story was, at first, a chance to get all the crap about Nicole out in a way that only I could understand. But now it's a very successful fanfic. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

And now, chapter numero ses!  
---------------------------

Chapter Six: Keep Yourself Safe

Lilly felt like she had been on the gym floor for days, but it had only been about ten. Lilly knew that she had to do something or her arm would just keep bleeding.

Lilly got to her knees and crawled over to her gym locker. She got her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number, waiting for him to answer.

"Sup, Lills?" he answered.

"Oliver…need help…been attacked…girl's locker room…please…help." Lilly said groggily. She felt dizzy, disoriented. Her eyes drooped and she feel to the floor.

Lilly's eyes opened slowly. She wasn't in the locker room anymore; she was in a hospital room. She looked to her left.

Oliver was in a chair, his face in his hands.

"Ol…i…ver?" Lilly said dizzily.

Oliver's head shot up. "Lilly, thank God!" He jumped out of the chair and dashed over to Lilly, taking her hand gently. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"She…attacked me," Lilly said, turning her head to look at Oliver.

"Nicole attacked in you in the locker room?" Oliver asked, his face somewhere between sad, pissed, and unsurprised.

"She stole my regular clothes and…and…then she came in with a knife…that cold, sleek, silver knife…and she…cut me…" Lilly said sadly.

Oliver was now definitely pissed. He didn't know what to say.

Something else occurred to Lilly. "Oliver, she said she was going to…hurt you…and Jake."

"What?"

"Please…keep yourself…safe," Lilly had tears in her eyes. She just wanted to cry. Crying would let everything out. But now she couldn't cry; she had to warn Jake. She had to keep Oliver and Jake safe. "Call Jake…tell him to stay away from her…she's crazy…" Lilly trailed off and fell asleep.

Oliver kissed Lilly's hand and called Jake.

&&&

Lilly was back at school in three days, after the doctors made she was okay and ready to face Nicole again.

As Lilly walked through the hallways, silence fell over the usually boisterous students. Lilly had to get stitched on her arm, and there was a bandage on her cheek.

Lilly sat in her seat in homeroom. She could feel eyes on her, so she turned around. Amber and Ashley were staring at her.

"What?" Lilly said. She was so tired of gossip.

"What really happened?" Ashley said, in her annoying voice. Beside her, Amber nodded vigorously.

Lilly sighed in her head. She didn't feel like explaining what really happened, so she lied. "Well, I overdosed on heroin and I cut myself a bit too much," Lilly said, turning around in her seat. As soon as she was facing the board, she could hear Amber and Ashley whisper quickly to each other.

She was so tired of everyone. So the next day, she decided not to go to school. She called Oliver to tell him.

"So, why aren't you coming today?" Oliver asked.

"I just feel so horrible and I can't deal with any of this today," Lilly explained.

"Okay. I'll meet at the beach," Oliver said.

"What? But!" Lilly tried to stop him, but he hung up. Lilly sighed; she was planning on going to the beach anyway. She got out of bed and got dressed.

The beach was nearly vacant.

Lilly walked down the warm, sandy stretch of land. Her flip flops were in one hand and a towel in another. She spotted Oliver on an empty spot, lying on a beach towel.

Lilly walked over to Oliver, put down her towel and sat on it. She looked at Oliver; he was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face, Oliver? You know, besides this huge bandage?" Lilly asked.

"No. But I wanted you to sit next to me. You know, closer," Oliver said, never taking his eyes off of Lilly's face. Lilly scooted closer to him. Oliver took her arm and made her lay next to him, her arm across his chest.

Lilly leaned into Oliver, glad to finally a steady pillar of hope. They listened to the waves hit the rocks in the water for a while.

"What do you think Nicole told Miley?" Oliver finally asked.

Lilly thought for a second. "Probably that I'm just suicidal and that she had nothing to do with the attack or anything."

"And Miley will probably believe her," Oliver said.

Lilly sighed. "Yep." Lilly paused before adding, "Miley has really been a bitch these last few weeks."

"You said it. Maybe we should just forget about her, since she forgot about us that easily," Oliver said.

"I wish we could, Oliver, but we're not like that. We need to at least give her a chance to explain herself. A small, small, small chance," Lilly said, snuggling closer to Oliver.

&&&

_Lilly couldn't move. She was bleeding. Her arm was burning with pain. But the pain of watching this was worse._

_"This'll teach you not to mess with Nicole Bozich, you assholes!" Nicole was slashing away. That knife…so small…yet so…frightening._

_Oliver was on the floor, curled up into a ball. Jake was on the other side of the wall, bruised and bleeding._

_Lilly tried to cry out, to shout, to yell, to say anything, but nothing would come out of her mouth._

_Nicole turned around, the knife in her hand. "Are you ready to die, Trescott? I bet your mommy will be sad. At least you'll get to see your daddy in hell, you little whore."_

_Lilly tried to say something, but again, nothing would come out. She started to cry silently. She didn't want to die…she didn't want to lose Oliver…_

_A shadow came up behind Nicole. Miley stepped out from the dark and grabbed the knife._

_Lilly looked up. Was Miley coming to save her?_

_"Nicole, don't be so rude, let me have the pleasure of killing the little skater wannabe," Miley stepped closer to Lilly._

_And then the knife came down on her nec--_

"NO!" Lilly jolted out of her dream and into reality. Lilly groaned. She wanted to get over this, to be friends with Miley again.

"That's it. Tomorrow, it's time for the confrontation. Whether Nicole likes it or not."

-------------  
Ooh, Lilly's getting angry! Either tomorrow or Monday comes the confrontation. What will happen? Review and you'll find out!

-Kiso


	7. Hannah's New Song

I'm so so so sorry for the uber late update, but I've just been having a really bad week. 

Thanks for all the super nice reviews!

So, here's chapter seven!  
------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Hannah's New Song

Lilly awoke to the day with a refreshed attitude. Today was the day she was going to confront Miley!

Lilly got dressed and quickly skated to school. She had called Oliver last night and told him all the details. He understood when Lilly said that she wanted to do this on her own. Lilly walked into the school and spotted Miley. Nicole was nowhere in sight.

Lilly walked right over to her and said, "Miley, we need to talk."

Miley ignored her.

Lilly grabbed Miley's shoulder and turned her around until they were face to face. "Dammit, Miley, you're gonna have to listen to me. I don't need a response or anything, but I really need you to listen."

Miley said nothing, she just stood there, looking bored and bothered.

"Miley, you're really being a bitch. You're lucky I'm even doing this after all this time. But Miley, I really value our friendship. Maybe you don't, but I do. Are you really gonna let Nicole get between us? Don't you see what she did to me?" Lilly pointed to the scar on her cheek. "She did that, Miley. I don't care what she told you, but I'm telling you the truth."

Miley still said nothing.

"Miley, I'm giving you two day to do something to save our friendship. If you don't do anything but then, I'll never talk to you ever again."

Miley didn't look bored, or annoyed, or sad, or confused, or anything. She had a really strange expression on her face. Lilly looked at her for a while, then walked to her locker.

Miley left during second period.

Lilly felt good about what she had done. It was the right thing…

Right?

Lilly flopped onto her bed after school and turned on her radio.

Paula DeAnda's 'Walk Away' was just finishing as the DJ's voice came on. "Well, that was 'Walk Away' and now, here is a new song by the lovely Hannah Montana!"

_It's probably some dumb song about friendship or love_, Lilly groaned and turned to flip off the radio, until she heard the title.

"The song is called 'I'm Sorry.'"

Lilly decided to listen for a little while.

_I made a mistake _

_I took a wrong turn _

_And now…_

_My heart yearns_

_We lost a friendship_

Lilly gasped.

_That was so dear to me_

_And all I can say now is _

_I'm Sorry_

Lilly's eyes watered as the whoa whoa's rang through her ears.

_I'm Sorry _

_For all the pain I caused-  
_

_All the trouble _

_We were supposed to be two in one-  
_

_A double _

_And I'm oh so sorry!_

_It's probably just a coincidence. She probably wrote this song before this whole thing._ The music played for a while, and Lilly's thoughts were disproved as the last line of the song played.

_Please forgive me, Lilly._

Tears rolled down Lilly's cheeks. This was Miley's way of apologizing. Lilly felt almost whole again. And finally, she could cry about everything.

Losing Miley.

Being ignored.

Getting beaten.

Her heart, her body, and her whole mind cried out as the sobs shook her body. It was all coming out, and it felt oh so amazing.

The radio played, but it couldn't drown out Lilly's crying. Happy crying, sad crying, and just plain angry crying.

That was the day Lilly finally felt better.

The next day, Lilly skated to school faster than she ever had in her life. She ran through the doors to the school and tried to look for Miley. Miley wasn't by her own locker, and she wasn't by Nicole's.

She was by Lilly's.

Lilly ran over to Miley and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. Miley hugged Lilly back even harder and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot. Lilly, I love you. I'm so sorry!"

Lilly pulled out of the hug and said, "Miley, please don't ever do that ever again!"

Miley looked at Lilly's cheek scar and said, "I swear. Never ever ever again."

Lilly opened her locker and a pile of cards fell to her feet. Lilly looked down at them. They all said, 'I'm Sorry,' or, 'Please Forgive Me,' or, 'I'm Stupid.'

Lilly looked up at Miley, who was smiling, tears gleaming in her eyes. Lilly hugged her again and said, "You're forgiven. But it'll take a while for things to get back to normal. Got that?"

"Got it. Things will never be the same," Miley said.

"But what about Nicole?" Lilly said. "Ditching her would be rude…even though she deserves it."

"I've got it all planned out," Miley said, smiling hugely.

Apparently, Miley's plan was to tell Nicole that she was an extreme bitch and that she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Some people might have thought that this was a bit rude, but Lilly thought it was a perfect solution.

So Lilly and Miley spent the whole day together.

Lilly lie in her bed, half asleep. Then a thought hit her. Why did Miley ignore decide to ignore her? It was so strange.

Oh well, Lilly thought, I'll ask her tomorrow. Lilly yawned and dozed off gently.

------------------------  
Sorry that it's so short! Only two more chapters to go!

-Kiso


	8. Reason

Sorry guys, I should have gotten this posted this sooner! And for anyone that wanted to know, yes, I wrote that Hannah Montana song in the last chapter. 

I hope you guys like chapter eight!

------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Reason

Miley and Lilly were sitting on the beach, just like that day so many weeks ago.

"So, Miley…" Lilly didn't know how to word it. "Why…did you ignore me like that?"

Miley blushed a deep shade of pink. "Oh God, it's really stupid…she…told me…"

Lilly patiently waited for her to finish.

"Can I just tell you what happened after you left?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly nodded and Miley started to tell her story.

"Ok, so you had just left…"

_As Lilly walked away, Miley looked at Nicole._

_"So, when do you start school?" Miley asked her._

_"Monday. They gave me a week to get adjusted," Nicole said, not looking up from the magazine._

_"Well, me and Lilly will show you around!" Miley said._

_Nicole looked up, a weird expression on her face._

_"What is it?" Miley asked._

_"Do you like Jake Ryan?" Nicole asked out of nowhere._

_Miley blushed, even though she didn't know why. It was so obvious that she had a huge crush on Jake. "Uh, yeah."_

_"Oh…" Nicole paused. A devious idea came into Nicole's head. Nicole didn't like Lilly, so what if she could get rid of Lilly somehow? Nicole wanted to be Miley's best friend. "Well…I saw Lilly kissing Jake the other day."_

_Miley's face turned white. "What?…"_

"…and…I got so mad…" Miley said.

Lilly looked at Miley. Lilly's eyes were wide. "Miley…you...you _believed_ her? You really think I would do that to you? Sure, I think Jake's cute; I mean, who doesn't? But do you really think I would do that to you?" Tears formed in Lilly's eyes.

Miley looked at her feet.

"You really think I would betray you like that?" Lilly asked. "Miley…please look at me."

Miley looked up and said, "I'm so so sorry. I know it's not much to say, but I honestly, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart am sorry."

"I forgive you, but our friendship is going to need some work," Lilly said, putting her arm around Miley's shoulders.

"I agree. Thank you, Lilly," Miley said. "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever," Lilly repeated, smiling hugely.

So maybe Lilly shouldn't have forgiven Miley just like that, but a good friendship had obstacles and sacrifices. True friends are rare, but fake friends are abundant.

As someone great said, "Don't leave the ones you love for the ones you like, because the ones you like will leave you for the ones they love."

--------------------------  
It's so short! But there's one more chapter, the epilogue, so don't quit on the story yet!

-Kiso


	9. Epilogue: Together

I love that you guys found the last chapter so sweet! Here's the final chapter!

------------------------------  
Epilogue: Together

Lilly sat in her last hour class as Spring Break loomed overhead. You could feel the excitement in the air. The kids sat around, chattering with their friends about their fun in the sun plans.

"Okay, class," the teacher said, "since it's almost Spring Break, I'll let you kids talk the rest of the class period."

Lilly didn't feel like talking. She felt like her face was about to crack because she was smiling so hard. Miley had promised that she would spend all of Spring Break with Lilly, and even said that she would treat Lilly to the spa.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg._

Chaos broke loose in the school and the children rushed to their lockers and jumped out of the doors.

Lilly closed her locker and went to find Oliver; he was talking to Miley and Jake. Lilly tickled him from behind and he turned around.

"Hey, Lills!" Oliver said, putting his arm around Lilly's waist and kissing the top of her head. Lilly felt a blush across her cheeks as Miley giggled at her.

"You guys wanna go to the beach?" Jake suggested.

"Oh, let's go!" Miley said, hugging Jake tightly.

The group walked out, Lilly in Oliver's arms, Miley in Jake's. The two girls looked at each other and mouthed 'Friend Forever.' Finally, everything was right, and they were all finally together as a whole.

-----------------------------  
Awwww! I love how this story turned out! Thanks to all my reviewers, all my readers, and everybody else! I hope you'll read more of my stories!

-Kiso


	10. Disclaimer: Thanks

**Disclaimer/Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. Hannah Montana is copyright to the respected creators, Disney, and Disney Channel. The only things I own are the story and Nicole.

**Thanks:** Thank you for reading the story and thank you oh so much for reviewing. Without all the positive feedback, I never would have continued or finished this story. I love you all I always will. Thank you.

**Kiso **


	11. There's A Sequel

If anybody still reads this, there is a sequel! It's called _Rainy Nights_, and you can find it on my main page! Read it if you liked Third Wheel!

-Kiso


End file.
